Environmental conditions such as temperature can have an adverse impact on certain goods and/or products. For example, certain goods and/or products may degrade or become unusable if exposed to temperatures above or below which the goods and/or products are normally expected to experience, if the exposure at these temperatures becomes prolonged, then the goods and/or products may be harmful to the intended user of those goods and/or products. For example, exposure of medication to prolonged temperatures may render those medications ineffective, which may put the intended user in danger. Conventional temperature tracking of goods has not solved the need for a user to be informed as to whether and to what extent the goods and/or products may have been exposed to undesired temperatures or fluctuations in temperature. Thus, an improved temperature tracking system and method is needed.